Marcia Fadden
Marcia Fadden is a minor antagonist in Stephen King's IT. ''She is a very rich girl who lives in Derry, Maine and is the girlfriend and lover of Peter Gordon, who protects her and makes her feel good about herself. In turn, she also compliments him. She was played by Isabelle Nélisse in a small role in the 2017 film. It (1985) Summer of 1958 June They are in a relationship, and on a date, Peter insults Beverly Marsh, and Marcia joins in the insult and suggests that Beverly make out with Richie. Beverly tells Marcia to "piss off", and Marcia recoils in shock and terror and puts a hand to her chest. Peter protects her by slipping his arm round her shoulders and threatens to beat up Richie. Marcia is led off, protected, by Peter into the town movie theater, and Beverly insults her behind her back. July After the movie theater incident, Marcia tells Peter to get revenge on the Losers Club for her. Peter, a member of the Bowers Gang, takes part in Henry Bowers's chase of Mike Hanlon, which winds up in the resulting rock fight between the Bowers Gang and Losers Club, and Peter is the first on Henry's side to forfeit. Fate Marcia Fadden is presumed deceased by the end of ''It, as it is mentioned that Pennywise killed all of Henry's friends. It (2017) Though absent in the miniseries, Marcia Fadden appears in the 2017 film adaptation (unlike Peter Gordon, who only made it as far as the miniseries) being played by Isabelle Nelisse. Here, she lacks the unattractive acne trait she was said to have in the novel and is shown to be classmates with Beverly Marsh and close friends with fellow West Broadway mean girls Greta Bowie and Sally Mueller. She, along with Sally, appears early yet briefly in the movie, where the two girls join Greta in bullying Beverly in the bathroom. During this time, Marcia runs water into a garbage bag and pours the wet garbage on her from the open roof of the bathroom stall she is in. Personality Marcia Fadden was an egomaniac; she acted smug and arrogant towards those less privileged than herself. Provocative and spoiled, she was a bully towards almost anyone who she saw as beneath her, especially Beverly Marsh, yet her bullying style was slightly similar to that of her boyfriend and lover, Peter Gordon, as she was never quite brave enough to try anything on her own and preferred doing so in the company of Peter or other friends. However, she was much more of a coward at heart and only went as far as teasing and insulting others, contrary to Peter's cooperation in physical bullying when with Henry Bowers and the others. Her whole relationship with Peter is described in the text as two horrible people needing each other. Gallery Marcia Fadden.jpg|Art by Leechy McSreechy on the IT Official Amino Trivia *Although Marcia is an extremely minor character, she does help to provoke Henry and his gang to hunt down the Losers Club. *Because of her relationship with Peter, Marcia is likely considered to be one of Henry's gang. Navigation Category:Cowards Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Stephen King Villains Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Non-Action Category:Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Inconclusive Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil